Untraveled Road
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Having recovered from her injuries Natasha goes off into the world to find herself, one day while in a bar, people have found her to give her a direction and purpose.


**Untraveled Road**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : The character of Black Widow is created and owned by some one else as is other characters, this is only for fan fiction purposes only.

 **AN:** This will be set a month my story of Agenda: Uncivil War and is a one-shot story

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Walkabout**

She was truly alone and had fully recovered from her injuries. She put on some regular clothing and tossed her hospital gowns aside. Her emotions are of sadness, betrayal, used and forgotten. Natasha Black Widow needed to rethink about her life.

A widow adapts like she had been, only this time she cannot fully adapt to what transpired, she got tired of watching the news as reporters are still talking about the Avengers humiliating defeat and critics were harsh as well. The newspapers were a waste of time to read.

Sure she has encountered gods, monsters, and aliens. However being alone left her rather empty and Natasha had regular visits from Fury, her sister Tatiana, and Clint. Other than that she was being blamed by the other Avengers for the embarrassing defeat at the airport.

The Avengers were defeated by a team of heroes lead by James. She wanted to punch the mirror as she was still angry at him, but then again she had lost something which James always has. His edge as a master spy and she guessed over time her training as a spy diminished.

Of course she was trained by the red room to be the Black Widow. She has not heard from James in some time and she recalled how they made love, in which she felt alive and not a monster with blood on her hands, she felt a brief emotion of love, like she briefly did with Bruce.

No one had seen him since the Ultron incident. She sneaked out of the private hospital and she had arranged her widow cycle to be parked near by and got on it. She is still loyal to Steve and Tony, but the last she heard of Steve he is leading the Avengers and Tony is locked up for the crimes of Ultron.

Pepper Potts had taken over Stark's company and renaming it Potts industries. She heard rumors of Shield rebuilding under a new director. Nick Fury didn't say and now as she got on the bike, she now wonders where she could go and right now she has no where to go. She decided to go find herself.

* * *

 **Three weeks later: Australian Outback**

She had spent weeks trying to go to places she had been to or at least close to as she dyed her hair blonde and went by the name Yelena Belova a rejected Black Widow and is currently dead. She had checked out Avengers tower in NYC and Pepper uses the place now.

Then she watched from the distance of New Avengers headquarters in up state New York and sees the Avengers there, but they look like they didn't need her.

Guess they still blame her for what had happened. She did remember what James had said about for what is coming. Is there a real treat she does not know about.

She crossed paths with an old man in Sweden who claimed he is Odin an Asgardian king, as he too is looking for something and she had left him alone.

As time moved forward she had sneaked into Wakanda to she can find herself there, but found nothing and moved on from there.

She had found the old red room headquarters as it laid in ruin and nothing was left, it looked like it had been destroyed in a blast, all it was were memories of the past as Tatiana filled in the blanks for her of who her parents were. They too were related to the Romanova family as it dates back to the Russian royal family.

Where is she now? Well she had an off the books safe house that acts as a bar in the Australian Outback as a few people had come like locals and had mentioned Walkabout, to find one's self and the locals noticed she is rather lost at the moment.

She sold beer, some food and water here. She made decent money and today wasn't any different. It is a quiet day as music is heard in the background and is cleaning the bar. Her mind wondered to that teenage hero Lady bug, perhaps Natasha could spare with her some day.

Of course she still wanting to spare with James one on one, she thought of some erotic ways to do that. A small smile formed on her lips, but she got her mind out of the gutter. She just focused on this place as a cock roach crawled upon the bar as she used her shoe to step on it.

No one knew where she was and made sure of that. Natasha had ways to stay off the grid at times, she had ditched her bike, along with her Avengers ID card, also her modified Black Widow suit that was created by Tony. That part of her past is over with and she still had her Widow stingers, which she keeps locked away.

She heard a motor cycle in the background as it came from the outside and then someone walked in, he looked rather scruffy looking and had regular clothing on, he also has sunglasses on and a hat. The man goes to sit down at the bar.

"Beer" said the man with the Canadian accent

Natasha does just that and she noticed he looks familiar, she wondered from where and she goes back to cleaning the bar and has her back turned, but kept her guard up just in case of trouble. She heard the doors opened as someone else had walked in.

Turning around she looked almost surprised ad Nick Fury is here as he is wearing a trench coat, as he sat at the bar next to the Canadian man, both of them nodded at each other. She gave him a beer as well and went back to cleaning.

She felt like she is being watched by the both of them, then the doors opened again and a woman showed up as there is something odd about her and Natasha noticed the woman had no reflection or a shadow, how at the bar with the Canadian man and Nick Fury.

"What will it be," asked Natasha

"A vodka martini shaken not stirred" said the woman with the English accent

Natasha did make one in which she knew James liked those kind of drinks and handed it to her as all three of them toasted to their drinks. Natasha didn't know who the woman is, but it would seem she is starting into Natasha's soul.

"Tell me Natasha have you found yourself yet" asked the Woman

"That is not my name, it Yelena Belova" said Natasha "And what is yours?"

"Mina Harker" said Mina

"Not bad using an alias" said Logan "Whatever happened to Boris"

"I don't know who that is" said Natasha who liked

"You still got it Agent Romanova" said Fury "So let's cut the bull shit."

Then there is a roar of something in which it touched down outside and machinery is heard as a woman walked in with a business suit on and has short red hair. Natasha recognized her as Pepper Potts, she sighed in which she suspected that she had been found.

"I agree, all this cloak and dagger stuff is not my thing" said Pepper.

"Okay fine" said Natasha "The only few people who knew of Boris are all dead, maybe for one Logan and here I thought you were dead,"

"Things are changing Tasha" said Logan

"For what is coming you will be needed" said Mina

"Avengers getting their ass kicked was just a wake up call" said Fury "As the Avengers were to fight the battles that shield were unable to do so and time rolled on the Avengers lost sight of that"

"I guess so" said Natasha

"Your loyal to Tony and Steve, but along the line you lost sight of who you are" said Pepper "You just need a purpose and direction to go on."

"Is there something I should know" said Natasha

"Everything is connected in more ways than one, here on Earth and beyond" said Fury "One person had been manipulating behind the scenes"

"Loki" said Natasha

"He is just a pawn" said Mina "Used by some else"

"What does that mean" asked Natasha

"it means the world must be ready for that is to come," said a person who walked in the room

"Peggy Carter?" said Natasha "Your young"

"Long story" said Peggy

"There always is a long story" said another voice

Walking in the bar is him, James as she wanted to hit him and kill him, but she kept her emotions in checked, she had suspected that he knew where and what she had been doing this whole time.

"Guess it would explain how you found me" said Natasha

"I wouldn't be a master spy if I didn't" said Bond "The Avenger still blaming you for what had happened"

"Yes" nodded Natasha "And I hope you are here to apologize."

"They only should blame themselves for not seeing it coming" said Bond "No, not my style as you got soft and lost your edge as a spy"

"Why are you all here?" She asked "And I had a feeling you would say that."

"You just need a purpose and true direction, as you indeed found your self and though about the past" said Fury

"James what was 12-24-7" said Natasha "And what would of happened if the UK did not invoke it"

"A divided Avengers who were not united in handling threats" said Bond "Earths mighty heroes or fools" he added "That secret protocol was put in place just in case to block like the accords, all about freedom and not control."

"What do you want me to do" said Natasha

"Be the Black widow, not an Avenger, but not for anyone else besides yourself" said Mina

"So join us" said Bond "To start a new life and have direction, you don't see Steve or Tony do anything to help you, but we will."

"I'm still pissed at you James" said Natasha "I guess I needed a kick in the butt as well."

"Well I could relive you of that stress," said Mina who licked her lips and smiled at Natasha

"Mina has way with men and woman" said Bond "So consider yourself lucky, unless you rather be tied up with other matters"

Natasha almost blushed at the both of them and pictured in her mind all three of them in bed as she sighed, of course she noticed Logan chuckling a little bit and Fury just stared at her, in which it would seem they want an answer.

"All right I will join you and I need to know a few things like what is 12-24-7 and what do you mean what is coming" said Natasha

"Good" said Bond "As of right now 12-24-7 codenamed LXG is online now and we will inform you of Thanos"

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
